


Night Talk

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jet Grind Radio, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Pampering, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: The night feels so lonely, so Beat and Gum decides to count their things to eachother to spend some time together.
Relationships: Beat/Gum, Beat/Gum (Jet Set Radio)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!. This is my first fic in english, so you can correct me if i wote something wrong.  
> I usually i'm more used to write in spanish, and probably i'm gonna do a translate version of this storie later.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading and a very happy valentines day!! ;D💖

The silence was noticed in the room after exchanging a few words. Gum was talking to him a few moments ago, and the redhaired rudie was still next to her side, but his silence makes it seems like no one is here.

Beat finally spoke to break that awkward silence between them.

_ "So ... You are a rude girl, right?" _. He asked nervously, afraid to screw it up and make her mad.

_ "Sometimes pretending to be a bad person is a way to earn a little respect, you know?" She answers him while massages her legs.

Beat was really sure what she meant by those words. He knows about her past, that she suffers a lot and that other boys make her cry.

Beat put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and hold her.

He noticed that his blonde girl made her eyes look down now in a very depressing way.

_I'm sure it has to be another way to be respected, but I know how it feels._

Gum looks into her eyes, which are still covered in those glasses, which sometimes makes her want to take them off to appreciate it full.

 __ "That is ... the only way I have."_ _ She lowered her eyes sad.

Gum never told him, but he's the only person he can tell private and shameful things about her .Vent with him makes her feel better and Beat feels more free after talking with her too.

They lost the count of how many times left that the muteness do their job with them

 __Hey !, do you remember when I had to give you a kiss so that Onishima would set us free? .__ Beat asked with a big smile on his face.

__Yes. I felt a little strange._

__Sorry.__

__ No, you don't need to apologize to me! I mean, uh, ugh ...Just forget it.__

The silence tooks their place again.

_Beat, whem i'm by your side...I like to be a sincere person with you. Pretend to _"love someone"_ isn't my thing. Althought i think that i did that with other persons._ she answers sighly.

_Well, i want to be sincere with you when i sayin' that 'that kiss' doesn't felt so bad, you know?. I mean, i would do it again, with you permission, of course._ says the headphoned boy.

Suddenly, Gum's cheeks turn in a pinkish red tone for his words. He wants to kiss her again?. She don't kiss someone for a long time ago, and the last one is the most clear prove of that.

 __You...and me...Kissing again?._ _ she stutterin'.

_ _Yes, why not?. At leats that you're a bad kisser..._ _

The face of the girl passed to same tone like some instants ago, but harder and more notorious this time.

 __OF COURSE THAT NO, I'M NOT A BAD KISSER!!._ _ she yelled flustered.

_So...Why you don't want to kiss me?. _Oh, now i know, because you don't know how to kiss.__

Even if she can't see his eyes, she could swear that they have an very mischevous look.

He was teasing her, and he can't deny it, it's so funny when she blushes, and in response she inflates her lips and cheeks.

Gum remember again that uncomfortable momment again in her head, she, with her eyes very wide open and he kissing her passionatelly, very embarassed because she stans in shock, leftin' her lips stamped at his without move them even not a inch.

Gum sighs nerviouslly and still frustrared to said him some words.

_Happens that...It's been so long that i haven't kissed someone that...I forgot it how to do it. _And what gonna happen if u don't like it, if...I give you a bad experince...???. I don't want that.__

_I could teach you!!. _I mean, kissing shouldn't be so complicated, right?_._ Beat saids happily.

**__Well...I will try...__ **

The female nodded, closing her eyes and puffing her fleshy and red lips, ready for that damn kiss. Her teammate couldn't resist to laugh when sees her doing that.

_Aww, you're such a cutie!!._ saids the shorter guy while he pinch her cheeks. Gum can't avoid to put more red and nervous than she was before.

_ARE YOU GOIN' TO KISS ME OR NOT?!?!._

_Ok, don't be mad!, i'm gonna do it!!._ he smiles while caressed her big cheeks.

Gum puff her lips again, waitin' the momment, Beat slowly gets more closer to her, having her so near of his face. There's an instant where their breaths mixed with the foreigner ones.

The headphoned guy finally took some courage to close the short distance between them, and once for all he taste Gum's lips.

They're have a very soft and smooth texture and tastes like...Bubblegum?. That's are very obviously and reasonable, because her favorite candy is the bubblegum, and she loves to chew gum. But he loves more to kiss her.

She stans shocked once again, but closing her eyes very tight, to pretend that she wasn't make the same disaster as the other time. A few seconds later, she got used to his tact and leaned to kiss him back, massaje his red and short hair.

 __I'm sure that i'm doing wrong, but...This feels very good._ _ she giggles between kisses.

_No, don't worry!!. You are doing right, happens that you aren't used, just that's are!!. Happens to me sometimes. You are...The first girl who i kiss, you know?._ he saids while scrachs nervouslly his hair.

_ _The first one?_. _You make me feel very lucky, hun_._ she smiled cutelly.

She round him with her arms, searching have him more closer. She took him his headphones and glasses, seeing his complete face for the first time.

Gum falls in love more intense than she was before when she look at his eyes, tiny, slanted and of a really dark brown almost black tone.

_You're pretty beautiful, Beat._ Gum saids touching his cheeks.

_Seriously, i look handsome for you?._ ins't that he underrate himself, but Beat looks like a japanesse teenager of his age, short and something chubby. That Gum finds him atractive makes him smile and happy.

_I love you, Beat._

_I love you too, Gum!._

The two keeps staring at eachother, dedicating a lovely and beautiful smile before their lips touch them once again.

* * *

Minutes later, she falls asleep on his arms, sharing Beat's bed as two lovebirds, while Gum, with a wide and sightly smile round his waist.

**She really loves her boyfriend.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i reach the cipher of "1015 words". I'ts someting very significant for me, above all because my inspiration goes away atfer to write literally five words xD
> 
> This may could be something short or not enough, but i'm still happy of write this.
> 
> Lennya_The_Hedgehog says goodbye!.  
> See ya later!! ;D <3


End file.
